


so young.

by doohans



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot, W O W
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strikes the Enterprise and turns all dominating humans into kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so young.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon.

_**S**_ omething hits the Enterprise, and it only affects the humans. So thank god that Spock was the only half-human that was dominated by his Vulcanism. He was the only one who could still pilot, captain, act as a navigator, communicator and science officer all while trying to look after seven kids. These seven kids? Once were apart of his Alpha crew members. Montgomery Scott thankfully, was the eldest out of all the kids. Only twelve years old but the most competent out them all.

Nyota clung to Spock’s leg, asking where her parents were and Spock had a difficulty trying to communicate to his former human colleagues that they were stuck in Space. Asking for assistance, Montgomery helped pry Nyota off his leg and let her get on his own back to piggy-back on.

Montgomery was also trying to hide Leonard McCoy, now aged eight, hide from seeing the stars. After all, that accident that happened after their first brief encounter in Aberdeen--to which David and Leonard were the only survivors without so much as a life-ensued fault. It turns out, that after that child-like ray that hit the Enterprise only returned them to their actual childhoods.

Scotty remained loyal to his crew, and tried to help babysit as much as he could. Much like he did as the eldest sibling to three children.

“Montgomery!” Nyota called out, then held out a colour-by-number picture book.

“Aye, wee lass,” his accent proved to be troublesome, still stumbling on some words and causing his own frustration. He should be used to it by this age, but it still caused some difficulty.

“Wanna help me fill in this snowman? Or this reindeer?” The former communications officer proved to be beaming and he really couldn’t resist. He had no self-control and all but told the rest of the crew to go bother Spock (and told the young McCoy to make fun of his ears, while at it) so he could at least help Nyota.

Because that’s what he does (even as a young child): try to help out those in need. Because if they can see some value in him, then it wouldn’t or shouldn’t have to matter.

“I like the reindeer better, to be ‘onest.”

“Kinda figured you would--does it remind you of Keenser?”

“I guess.”

Silence filled the gap, and Monty helped his friend. After they finished both the snowman and reindeer, he climbed off the floor and lowered a hand to the beauty.

“After you, m’lady.”

Nyota giggled and took his hand.

“Thank you, Monty. Do you want to build a fort with the others?”

So that’s what they did. Carol, Christine and even Jim teased Len for being so afraid to the point where he joined their duo. Sulu occupied himself reading all while baby Pavel was trying to stick a crayon up Kirk’s nose.

It wasn’t a very spontaneous fort, but it filled up one of the rec rooms--making it impossible for Spock to get in. Which was a good laugh for almost everyone.

* * *

 

By the time they all aged back, Monty and Nyota were cuddled together and they woke with a start.

“Jesus--sorry Nyota, I really didn’t ...”

“Monty, it’s all fine. Now shut up and cuddle with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was too cute for me.


End file.
